


Don't Tell Potter

by AmoretteHD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/AmoretteHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has been captured by Death Eaters, and one particularly blond one is supposed to try and torture him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend that Sirius did not die, and he is still fighting for the Order. I almost listed incest as a warning because that is how I see the relationship between these two characters, who are technically cousins, and to me it feels more like an uncle/nephew relationship. I tried to emphasize family as a horrible reality of this pairing.

The dungeon cell was cold and dirty, and Sirius had been sitting alone for hours now, without sight or sound of his captors.

He sighed heavily and brought his knees up so that he could rest his arms on them. Tilting his head back against the hard, stone wall, he figured he might as well try to relax. He didn’t expect the Death Eaters to leave him alone for much longer, and when the torture began, he would miss this.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the earthy air. Where exactly,was he? He scanned his mind for known Death Eater strongholds near Wiltshire, and suddenly he knew that he was in Malfoy Manor. He felt a smirk twist bitterly at his lips as he imagined his cousin. Could it really be that he was sitting in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, and Narcissa was having her afternoon tea not four floors above his head? How life had changed. A weight of melancholy suddenly settled over his heart, and for a fleeting moment, he longed for the past.

He was ripped from his thoughts by a creaking sound of metal against stone, and he looked up to see his cell door opening. Suspecting his captors had arrived to start in on him, he straightened from his casual lean against the wall. But the person he saw walk through the door was a very tense, and slightly hollow looking, Draco Malfoy.

Sirius stared at him for a moment before the laughter burst from his chest. “You?” he wheezed, as a frown formed on Draco’s delicate, pointed face. Well, at least he’d been right about Malfoy Manor.

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked through clenched teeth, standing stiffly by the entrance to the cell.

“They’ve sent you down here?” Sirius asked. “What’re you going to do, Draco? Going to whine at me until I go mad?”

“Shut up, Black!” Draco yelled, and he charged forward until his wand was pointing straight at Sirius’ chest. “Yes, they’ve sent me, and you should be bloody scared!”

Sirius looked down at the wooden tip with a slightly raised brow. It barely touched him. “Oh, Draco.” You poor, little boy. “I’ve always felt so bad for you,” he sighed.

Draco’s frown deepened into a scowl. “You should be feeling bad for yourself right about now,” he said, but Sirius did not miss the slight tremble that shook the wand.

“Should I?” Sirius inquired. “Are you going to Crucio me, Draco?” When Draco said nothing, only continued to stare with eyes that betrayed worry, Sirius added, “Can you really do that to your mother’s cousin?”

“You’re not my cousin,” Draco spat. “You’re a nothing but a traitor to your family.” Then he pressed his wand into Sirius’ chest, and shouted, “To my family!”

Draco’s was wearing the Death Eater robes, but they were strangely large and overbearing on him, causing him to look even younger in Sirius’ eyes. He was Harry’s age, wasn’t he?

“How old are you, Draco?” he asked bluntly.

Draco flinched a bit, although he kept his wand outstretched. He blinked rapidly, and Sirius noticed his pink lips part. “Seventeen!” he asserted.

“When I was your age, I was already on my own and thinking for myself.”

“I don’t give a fuck what you’ve done, Black! I’m not here for a chat!”

“What are you here to do?”

Draco paused, his face steely and hard. “Teach you a lesson.”

“I think you’re here because they want you to toughen up. Who told you to come? Bella? She probably despises a soft disposition like yours.”

“I’m not soft!” Draco bellowed.

“It’s not a bad thing, Draco; that’s what you don’t understand.”

With a twist of his face, Draco raised his wand over his head. “Crucio!” he shouted, and red light momentarily illuminated the small cell.

It was agonizing, and Sirius heard himself screaming hoarsely and he felt his body convulse and arch. With his eyes shut tightly, he lost himself in the pain. But it was over quickly, and he panted harshly as he lay sprawled on the stone ground. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling.

When he turned his head and looked at Draco, he saw the boy staring at him with wide eyes, and panting almost as hard as he was. Sirius braced himself and crawled back up into a sitting position.

“Alright,” Sirius said, his voice strangled from the recent pain. “You want respect. I get it.” He cleared his throat. “So. What else did they tell you to do to me?”

He could have sworn that Draco swallowed. After a moment, he straightened his shoulders in what seemed like a show of bravery and looked down at Sirius. He parted his robes and placed both hands on his hips, the black fabric drawn like curtains to reveal his slim hips.

Sirius stared at his crotch with realization dawning on him, and he smiled bitterly. “Oh.”

“Right,” Draco said, although his confidence sounded strained.

Sirius looked up at him. “I’m your cousin, Draco,” he reminded him again.

“Shut up!” Draco screamed, sounding very much like the nine year old boy again. “Just.... Bloody hell, just take them off!”

Well. If this is what it took.

“Alright. You win,” Sirius said quietly.

He reached forward and delicately took hold of Draco’s fly, feeling the minute twitch of Draco’s hips instinctively trying to lean away from his touch. He pulled the zip down, and he unbuttoned the top. Then, he used both hands to pull the trousers and pants down at the same time, only enough to expose Draco’s cock and balls. He was kneeling right in front of them, now.

Draco was breathing heavily, and it spurred Sirius on. If this is what he thought he wanted, then fine. Maybe this would open his eyes.

As he stared at his younger cousin’s prick, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty of it. It was not even hard, but it was still very nice to look at. His shaft was as light as his skin, but with pink undertones that deepened onto his ballsack. His balls were a good size and shape, round and heavy, but didn’t hanging too low. Even Draco’s dark blond pubic hair looked perfect across the top of his groin, on his balls, and dusting his thighs.

Sirius took the soft prick fully in his hands, and squeezed. Draco gasped above him, and Sirius saw the muscles in his thighs clench. The more he tugged on the shaft, the harder it got, and finally it was fully erect.

Looking at the pink mushroom tip, he decided it wasn’t going to be so bad going down on something so utterly gorgeous. Merlin, but this spoiled little brat was pretty.

He looked up and saw that Draco’s eyes were clenched tightly shut.

Perfect. If this was one way to bring him to terms with reality, at least he’d do a bloody fantastic job.

With that thought in mind, Sirius bowed his head and put his lips on the head of Draco’s cock. He sucked at the tip, and he heard Draco try to suppress a small sound. Opening up wider, he wrapped his lips fully around the hard shaft and dragged them down the soft, silky skin. The bottom of the shaft was pressing against his tongue, and he found he really didn’t mind. He leaned in all the way, until his nose pressed into Draco’s pubic hair and he inhaled the scent of it. The familiar mix of cleanliness and musk made him dizzy, and he reflected that Draco smelled just like a boy ought to.

He swallowed expertly around the tip, and he felt the weight of Draco’s hands press down on his shoulders as he undoubtedly attempted to steady himself. Sirius began to suck him properly, bobbing his head up and down in rapid strokes. He brought a hand to Draco’s balls and gripped them hard, using his other hand to pump at the base of the shaft in time to the rhythm of his mouth.

Soon, Draco was openly making small grunting noises as he leaned on Sirius’ body. He started to move his hips and pump into Sirius’ mouth. He could feel Draco’s balls drawing up in his hand, and he thought - strangely, without malice - that life was cruel and grotesque. For, here he was kneeling and sucking the cock of a boy who was his young cousin. And to add salt, as they say, he could feel his own cock become half-hard.

Draco came in his mouth with spasms of his hips, and hot come choked him. He swallowed, however, because he wasn’t going to let Draco think he was ashamed or embarrassed, and he was already this far.

As soon as he pulled off, Draco straightened up, looking positively ashen. He wasn’t even looking at Sirius, but staring at the ground with eyes wide as an owl. His brow was creased and his mouth hung slack, as if he had frozen.

Sirius wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Feel good?”

At that, Draco flinched. His chronic scowl was gracing his features once more as he pulled up his pants and trousers. His chest rose and fell visibly.

Sirius felt his patience suddenly snap. “Well?” he growled. “Feel good about yourself, now? You’ve accomplished cruelty without bursting into tears - they’ll be proud of you. Was it all you’ve ever imagined it to be?”

A storm brewed behind Draco’s eyes - the same eyes as Sirius. Those expressive, yet cold, grey eyes, which sometimes gleamed silver, were said to be a trademark of the Black family. An old memory flashed in Sirius’ mind of when he was five, sitting next to his uncle by the fire in Grimmauld Place. Cygnus Black was telling him about his time as a boy in Slytherin House, which he always referred to as the “best years of his life.” Sirius thought how funny it was that, at the time, he couldn’t wait to be sorted into that seemingly fun house, full of adventure and excitement. It was the gleam in his uncle’s silver-grey that had him convinced. Cygnus was Narcissa’s father.

Draco began murmuring to himself, “Fucking shit, oh fucking shit....” and shaking his head violently.

Sirius wanted to shake him. Or, smash his little blond head against the stones of his own bloody dungeons!

“Listen, Draco,” he said, quietly, yet with a tone that verged dangerously on edge of shouting. “I know what you’re up against. Trust me, I grew up just like you.”

“I don’t care about your fucking childhood!” Draco yelled, and his eyes looked watery.

Sirius ignored him. “My father would always tell me, there is nothing more important or sacred in this life than family. And I still believe it. Merlin knows if there was one thing he told me that was true, it’s that.”

“You left your family.”

“And it’s a surprise that lesson stuck at all, because the only time he ever spoke to me was to lecture me on blood status, and to tell me what I was doing wrong.”

Draco made a noise like a sob.

“But just because he was my father did make him right. The only person who can save us all now is Harry.”

Draco’s eyebrows shot up before he composed his face back into a sneer, but Sirius could almost see his heart racing. “I won’t betray my father for Potter. As much as....” His voice trailed off and he froze.

“I know how hard it is, Draco. I’ve lived it. I’ve been where you are now.”

Draco resumed his head-shaking. “No, you haven’t. Do you know what I have to do now?”

“Kill me?”

Draco scoffed. “Are you stupid? Aunt Bellatrix hasn’t even had her turn.”

“Of course.”

“I’m supposed to ... to …. ”

Sirius raised his eyebrows. “Fuck me?”

Whatever color was left in Draco’s face drained right then and there.

 

\- - -

 

Fuck! There was that sickly scraping sound again, and it meant that someone was back for more.

He had no idea how many hours had passed since Draco had left him and the others had come. His limbs were already torn from their sockets, and his skin was already laced with oozing sores. He wasn’t sure what else they could do to him besides kill him. So, maybe this was it, then.

An image of Harry flew across his thoughts, and he felt his heart clench at the knowledge that he’d lose him again. He wanted to be there, this time, helping him along. But Harry was more than capable, and he’d undoubtedly persevere to the end.

His eyes were too swollen shut, and his soul too jaded, to cry.

Feet shuffled closer, and Sirius felt his heart beat against his broken ribs. Someone touched his shoulder.

“Black,” whispered Draco’s voice.

What was he doing here?

“Can you hear me?” Draco asked. “I’m going to heal you. Don’t make a fucking sound.”

Then there was a sensation like needles poking at Sirius’ skin. He braced himself and clenched his teeth against a moan. It was so hard to stop himself from crying out when his shoulders were popped back into place roughly, and his hips were reconnected to his body.

After a few agonizing minutes, the pain abruptly stopped. He felt nothing. He realized there was sweat covering his body, as if he’d come down from a fever. But he found he could now move his head, and he turned it to look into those eyes again.

“What are you doing?” he croaked.

“Shh! Helping you,” Draco whispered frantically. “No time, just get up.”

Sirius struggled to roll over and put weight on his arms, and Draco continued to urge, “Get up, get up!”

The second he’d finally gotten to his feet, Draco turned and all but sprinted out of the cell, stopping once to look back and stare venomously at Sirius, waving at him to follow.

He followed Draco out of the cell and down the hallway of the dungeons. Each cell he passed was pitch black beyond the bars, and he wondered who could possibly be in each one. From one of them, there came a quiet, perpetual moaning that had Sirius shivering as he ran.

At the end of the aisle, Draco pulled out his wand and whispered an unlocking charm. A small click, and he pushed, with a pale hand pressed to the stones, at a secret door.

The flight out of Malfoy Manor was like a lucid nightmare. As they snuck through deeper layers of dungeon, with cells emitting louder and louder screams, he felt like he was back in Azkaban. Sirius wanted to laugh when he realized, with a sick twist of his stomach, that he’d been placed in the “nice” part. What made the bowels of the dungeon worse was not that is was colder and more isolated, but that is was hotter and more stifling, until the only air left to breathe was thick with the earth’s moisture, and one believed he must truly be in the depths of hell.

It disturbed Sirius that Draco knew his way around these depths.

Draco finally opened a door that led to a flight of stairs. They climbed until Sirius thought his legs would give out, and then they reached the starlight.

Inhaling fresh air was like finding his will to live again, and he fell to his knees. He clenched fistsful of cool, damp grass.

“Ha!” he hollered, head raised to the night sky.

“You fucking moron, shut up!” Draco said. “You’re not out of danger, you have to be quick and stay off the trails until you can no longer see the manor.”

Sirius could be arsed as to what Draco was saying because the air felt so nice on his skin, and the moonlight created a milky glow against the trees in the distance, and he was alive. But then a thought hit him, and he turned abruptly to Draco, who was still standing by the boulder marking the passageway.

“You’re not coming?” he asked.

Draco’s mouth twitched once, and then quickly molded back into a frown. “No.”

“Come on, Draco,” he said, standing up and walking back towards him. “You don’t have to go back. You can come with me and help us fight. Merlin, but you don’t know how valuable you’d be!”

Draco looked back into the small, dark passageway behind the boulder. Sirius couldn’t look at it; he felt the sudden fear that it would suck him back in.

“I can’t,” Draco said.

“Yes, you can. You’ve done so much already! You lied and told them you raped me.” Draco’s whole body shivered at this. “You crept out of your bed just now and helped me escape. Don’t let it all go to waste!”

“It’s not to waste!” Draco snapped. “But there is no way I can leave.”

It was such a terrible shame. “Well, then. Thank you, Draco. I mean it.” He proceeded to leave when Draco’s call made him stop and turn back.

“Black! Don’t transform, it’s how they caught you.”

Sirius felt his brow furrow. “What....”

“He’s developed a spell to trace animagi. Like I said before, stay off the trails, but stay human. If you try to Disapparate you’ll be hit by a freezing charm and you’ll be caught all over again. If it were me, I’d go far enough until the manor disappeared from sight. That should be the boundary of the spells.”

Sirius could only stare open-mouthed. “Draco, we’d be lucky to have you.”

He was surprised to see a small smile curve those pink lips. Maybe he’d been wrong all along; maybe Draco Malfoy was seldom truly complemented.

“Good luck, Draco,” he said.

He turned toward the trees in the distance, making them his goal, but he was halted once again.

“Black!”

“Yes?”

Draco’s eyes were gleaming silver. “Don’t…. Don’t tell Potter about the … you know.”

Sirius’ felt his eyes widen as a forbidden thought floated across his mind. He felt his mouth twist into a smirk that caused Draco’s cheeks to color pink for the first time since he’d seen him. Not even during the blow job did Draco blush even a tiny bit. His suddenly pink face was turned away from Sirius, scowling at the grass.

Sirius chuckled. “Of course not.”

Then, Draco disappeared swiftly back into the passageway, and sparks of silver surrounded the boulder as Draco’s magic put it back solidly in its place.

Sirius turned to the night one last time, and finally, he fled.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
